


Волчьи сны

by Tressa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after Season 3a, Derek Hale Character Study, Derekcentric, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не жалел о силе, но с момента когда его глаза снова стали синими, ему стали снится странные сны. В этих снах он всегда был волком, он бежал по заснеженной равнине, которая тянулась от горизонта до горизонта. Сначала это была пустыня, ледяная и безжизненная, только снег, лед и пронзительный ветер который норовил сбить с ног и укрыть снегом с головой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчьи сны

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик был написан под впечатлением от арта Astra-mindless и для нее в подарок.

[](http://fastpic.ru)

После того как погиб Дарак, остатки стаи альф покинули город поджав хвост, а Скотт оказался избранным, бывший альфа Бикон Хиллз решил, что больше ему нечего делать нечего ждать, нечего искать и не на что надеяться в этом проклятом месте, где погибли все кого он любил и где его надежды стать кем-то большим, чем-то большим разбились вдребезги не выдержав столкновения с реальностью. Он собрал вещи, забрал сестру, запер лофт и они двинулись сначала на юг. Надо было подумать о будущем Коры, на размышления о собственном провале не оставалось ни сил, ни времени. Он вовсе не жалел, что отдал силу ради спасения сестры, то что она оказалась под заклятием была и его вина, если бы он не встретил Дженнифер, если бы не попал под ее чары, если бы не оказался пешкой в ее игре против альф, то Кора бы не пострадала, а значит его долгом было исправить то, что произошло. 

Он не жалел о силе, но с момента когда его глаза снова стали синими, ему стали снится странные сны. В этих снах он всегда был волком, он бежал по заснеженной равнине, которая тянулась от горизонта до горизонта. Сначала это была пустыня, ледяная и безжизненная, только снег, лед и пронзительный ветер который норовил сбить с ног и укрыть снегом с головой. А еще к нему тянулись холодные призрачные руки. Он не знал что они такое, но чувствовал, что нельзя останавливаться, нельзя позволить им коснуться себя, нельзя дать ветру укрыть его снегом, который станет ему саваном. Поэтому он бежал, разбивая лапы в кровь об острые льдины, и не останавливался пока не просыпался.

После этих снов он ходил словно ушибленный пыльным мешком, говорил еще меньше и не находил в себе сил чтобы изобразить дружелюбие на лице, когда разговаривал с чужаками. 

Они с Корой приехали в Лос Анджелес. Это была идея Коры, ей всегда хотелось посмотреть на настоящую киностудию, она строила планы о том, как увидит Тома Харди, Криса Пайна и Криса Эванса. Дереку было плевать на них всех вместе и по отдельности, он просто хотел присмотреть за сестрой и убедиться, что она не попадет в беду. 

Он потихоньку пытался разузнать о лос-анджелесской стае, потому что находиться на территории другого альфы без его недвусмысленного разрешения было чревато большими, потенциально летальными проблемами. Он знал как это делается, они прожили несколько лет в Нью Йорке с Лорой, лавируя между тремя обитающими там стаями, но не присоединяясь ни к одной. 

Но разрешение лос-анджелесского альлфы не понадобилось, Кора нашла работу. Или точнее будет сказать, работа нашла Кору. На улице к ним подошел мужчина, представился представителем кинокомпании, вручил им свою визитку и пригласил Кору на кастинг. Оказалось, что они ищут спортивную девушку на роль второго плана в молодежном сериале. Кора целый вечер то хихикала, то нервно бегала из угла в угол, но к изумлению Дерека, ее взяли на роль. Оказалось, что сериал снимается в Ванкувере, а несовершеннолетней Коре нужен был сопровождающий, поэтому они собрали свои пожитки, продали машину и сели на самолет до Ванкувера.

Кора окунулась в сериальную жизнь с головой и оказалась там совершенно на своем месте. Ей не была нужна нянька в лице брата. Она отлично справлялась с учебой и работой, она перезнакомилась и подружилась со всеми на съемочной площадке, она получала огромное удовольствие от этой шумной, суетливой но страшно интересной жизни.

Дерек завидовал ей, завидовал ее способности вписываться в новую группу, завести друзей и стать для них своей. Все женщины из семьи Хейл были такими: яркими и сильными. Они притягивали к себе людей как магнит, из них получались отличные альфы. Местная стая встретила их радушно: Дерек легко добился разрешения альфы жить на территории Ванка столько, сколько они захотят под честное слово, что они будут вести себя прилично. Кора и тут оказалась лучше его: она быстро нашла друзей среди молодых волков, а сын местного альфы при ее виде бледнел, краснел и терял дар речи, таскаясь за ней как влюбленный щенок. Кора была счастлива, а Дерек радовался тому, что его сестра нашла себе место. 

А Дерек продолжал видеть свои ледяные сны. Зима в Ванкувере не была похожа на ни на калифорнийские, ни на нью-йоркские зимы. Землю укрыл толстый слой снега, а морозный воздух обжигал легкие. Спасения от льда и снега не было ни во сне ни наяву. Когда после очередного сна, в котором он упал в овраг, сломал лапу и был засыпан снегом, ему пришлось в потемках чистить от снега дорожку перед гаражом он сломался и отправился к альфе за советом. 

Эмиссаром стаи оказалась пожилая индианка, которая торговала всякой индейской сувениркой в туристической части города. Пока она раскидывала кости, Дерек неловко озирался вокруг и пытался понять как поддельные головные уборы, ловцы снов, дурацкие чеканки с профилями и чучела птиц сочетаются с настоящей магией.

\- Твое сердце не здесь, ты бросил свою стаю и сбежал поджав хвост, - сказала она равнодушно. 

\- Но, моя сестра… - начал было он, но старуха его перебила.

\- Разве твоя сестра не нашла новый дом и новую стаю? А вот те дети, которых ты обратил и бросил - они на твоей совести. Духи предков не любят слабаков и трусов. 

\- Вы можете мне помочь, или нет? - рыкнул он, забывшись. - Сделайте так, чтобы сны ушли!

\- Я могу дать тебе снотворное, будешь спать как младенец, который выключил пожарную сигнализацию, которая орет слишком громко. И через неделю или через год ты свернешь свою дурную шею и навсегда останешься в холодном месте, где живут души трусов. Или ты можешь перестать маяться дурью и вернуться туда, где твое место.

Она поднялась, собрала с прилавка кости и ушла в подсобку.

Дерек бросил на прилавок двадцатку, схватил первый попавшийся ловец снов и вышел из магазинчика, громко хлопнув дверью. Прощание с Корой получилось скомканным и дурацким, она спешила по делам, поэтому просто чмокнула его в щеку, пообещала писать смски и сбежала. 

Следующее утро застало его в пути. Дорога от Ванкувера до Бикон Хиллз заняла у него три дня, хотя можно было бы добраться в два раза быстрее. С того момента, как он принял решение вернуться, холода в его снах становилось все меньше. 

Дерек так вымотался в дороге, что зайдя в лофт, скинул обувь и завалился спать не раздеваясь. Равнина, по которой он бежал была все еще покрыта снегом, но тут и там проглядывала земля и он даже заметил подснежники на одной из таких проталин. Когда к нему потянулись призрачные руки он обернулся человеком и поймал холодные пальцы и потянул к себе. Из морозной пелены вышла мама. Она улыбнулась и запечатлела у него на лбу поцелуй. Что-то загрохотало и она, отступив, растаяла в морозной дымке. 

Дерек открыл глаза, оказывается, грохот ему вовсе не приснился. Кто-то ломился в дверь. Он пошел к двери как зомби, даже не думая, что это могут быть охотники; он все еще чувствовал прощальный поцелуй. Когда он открыл дверь его со всех сторон облапили и отпустили крепкие руки.

\- Дерек, хмуроволк, ты вернулся, чувак! - вопил Стайлз, подпрыгивая в дверях, пока Айзек изо всех сил пытался изобразить, что это вовсе не он только что обнимал Дерека. Скотт крепко пожал его руку и сказал:

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Дерек.


End file.
